Seeing Past The Lies
by RussianChinaDoll
Summary: America has been in love with England for years now, but never had the courage to speak up. Now that he does, there is one person in his way. France. Will Alfred win over England? Will France keep England's love? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N &amp; Disclaimer: Hey ya'll! I've adopted this story from C.J. Ruru, so I hope I do this story some justice and that all of you enjoy it! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!

It had been around two weeks now that England had been in a relationship with France, and America was more than displeased with just the very thought of this being true. Why would England sink so low as to actually trust that French man-whore? All he ever seemed to care about in someone was their body, looks and how good they were in bed. Nothing more or less than that, and yet somehow he was able to win England's heart before America even had the chance to say I love you.

Watching the two of them together made America sick, and he couldn't stand it when they seemed to get all lovey when he was right there with them. Especially seeing France knew about how America felt for England. That was actually the worst part of it all; France _knew _about America's feelings, and he still flaunted the fact they were together in front of America. Sometimes it felt like the dumb Frenchman did it on purpose to make America jealous.

That's when America decided he was fed up with keeping quiet. He knew the truth about how France truly was, and he wasn't about to let _his _Iggy get hurt like every other unfortunate soul that France had deceived before the Brit. After all, even though England had known France much longer than he himself did, he knew that he was closer to England than anyone could ever be. Even if they did find themselves to fight/argue rather often, he knew for a fact that he was closer to England than France could ever dream to be, and America refused to let _anyone_ change that.

Two weeks was too much for America to deal with watching this go on. Hell, America saw it for himself France take both other guys _and_ girls out on little dates, and probably much more when he took them home. It honestly made America sick to see that happen. Sure, in the past England had dated other people before, but that was when his crush on him either wasn't there yet, or it was very little, and those people actually treated him well. Just, the relationship never worked out in the end was all, but this was a different situation. Normally, England was good at avoiding idiots, but France was able to somehow trick him into thinking he was better than the others… America knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer without confronting one of them about everything, and that was when it hit him! America had to confront France about how he knew what he was like, and that he was not going to let him hurt England like he hurt every other person he had ever been with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

As America had stated before, he was done with keeping quiet. Done for good, and he was going to do whatever it took to save England from that French whore. After all, he was the hero, so who wouldn't want him? Exactly. He was awesome, and he knew that all the other nations knew that! They just envied him too much to admit it. Anyways though, America needed to think of a way to get his warning out to France… maybe he should talk to England first? That might work… try and figure out what he even _likes_ in that guy…

America was currently at his own place in NYC. It was a decent sized apartment with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a nice living room. Usually, the place was a mess because America didn't pay much attention to cleaning it, but seeing he wanted to get on England's good side this time, he made sure that the whole place was spotless.

Once America was sure that his apartment was completely spotless, and looking better than ever, he decided he would call England on his cell. America really hoped that England wasn't with France, or busy because that would just suck. With all the courage that the young nation had, he took his phone out, and pressed the little 2 button because he had England on speed dial. He waited anxiously as the phone rang, and he waited for an answer.

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring ri—_

"Bonjour~."

America blinked when he heard the French language and accent on the other end of the line. Why the hell did that idiot answer England's cell phone? Snapping out of his thoughts, America quickly cleared his throat and asked in what he thought was a mature enough tone,

"Oh ,hi Francis… Can I talk to Arthur?" America glared down at his feet. He didn't want to be so nice to the Frenchman, but he didn't want to be a problem either… right after he asked, the Frenchman seemed to chuckle over the other end of the line which made America glare even more at the ground.

"Honhonhon~. Well, zis iz Angleterre's cell phone, non~? 'e might be 'ere~."

America then huffed and walked to his couch and sat down. He waited a moment before asking again,

"If it's Arthur's phone then he should be there. And he should be the one answering it, not you."

There was another chuckle from the French speaking nation as he then said rather bluntly,

"Look, Amérique. Let uz not forget who Angleterre is in a relationship wit', oui~? It iz moi, and not—"

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my cell phone?"

America's spirits went up as he was able to hear the Englishman in the background. Man, was he glad to hear England. Knowing him, he'd take the phone from France in a heartbeat, and he wouldn't have to deal with hearing anymore of that crap from France. And, America was correct because after hearing a bit of what sounded like fighting over the phone, America was able to hear that beautiful British accent that he loved so much.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, but—"

"Hey Iggy~!" America couldn't help himself from interrupting England as he spoke just because of how much he wanted to talk to England.

On the other end, England blinked and turned away from France while smiling a bit.

"Oh… hello Alfred. How are you?"

America perked up and stood up to his feet again while walking towards his kitchen. He then answers happily,

"I'm fine~. I called because…" he paused. He called because he wanted England to come over, but it seemed that France was there… Great.

"Because what?" England questioned curiously.

"Because…," America began. "Well… I wanted you to come over and hang out a bit… but ah… it seems that you're already with Francis, so…"

England blinked, and found himself being pulled onto France's lap out of nowhere who was sitting in his arm chair. He glanced back at France and shrugged slightly as he said calmly,

"I'm sorry, Alfred—"

"No, it's fine, dude…" The American interrupted in a rather disappointed tone. He had walked back to his couch and sat down again.

England bit his lip feeling guilty about how his former colony sounded. With a small sigh, the Brit tried a bit of a happier tone as he suggested,

"I'll be free after the next world meeting. It's at your place anyways, isn't it?"

America shrugged his shoulders while leaning back into his couch. With a heavy sigh, he nodded and said,

"Yeah…"

England forced a small smile while leaning back into France's hold and continued,

"Well, we could go to lunch together or something. Alright?"

Frowning, America then objected saying in a rather irritated tone,

"Dude, last time you said that Francis had to come. I want to hang out with you, and _not_ him."

England blinked in surprise at this and looked up at France. It had been a while since he did anything with America… with a sigh he said reassuringly and so France could hear (which shouldn't be so hard because he's on his lap),

"Alright, Alfred. It will be just us, and not Francis."

Hearing this, France seemed to pout and move his hands more around England's waist causing the Brit to jump a bit and send a small glare towards his French lover.

As for America, he also jumped, but in excitement. His mood seemed to switch in a matter of seconds as he chimed happily,

"Alright, dude that sounds awesome~! And uh… you can even pick the place! It doesn't have to be McDonald's if you don't want~."

England laughed lightly at the American's words and nodded.

"Alright, alright~. I've got to go now though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay dude~. Talk to ya later!"

"Goodbye, Alfred."

And with that, the line was hung up. America sighed happily and laid back on his couch staring at the ceiling. Now if only England wasn't dating France… then it would almost be like a date for them… Well, he was getting one step closer to England, wasn't he?

As for England and France, England had closed his cell phone and sighed setting it on the arm of the arm chair. France wrapped his arms around the Englishman and rested his chin on his shoulders as he asked,

"Zo you are going out with Amérique without moi?"

England rolled his eyes leaning into France while shrugging.

"I don't see why not. He won't stop complaining unless I do anyways."

France just shrugged while giving his British lover a peck on the cheek. He wasn't exactly thrilled about letting England go out with America without him, and of course he knew just how to convince England to let him join in.

"Well, I guess zat's a shame… because zen I won't 'ave anywhere to go…," he then said softly into England's ear, "and you know 'ow I am when surrounded by zo many others, and alone~."

England's face went red as he slapped France's arms causing the Frenchman to yelp and let go. England stood up and faced France while crossing his arms and glaring.

"Bloody hell, Francis! Don't say that, just because I'm going out to lunch with someone other than you!"

With a small shrug, France stood up and simply said,

"Well, if you are going with Amérique, zen shouldn't I be able to go with someone else?"

England stared at France long and hard. France knew that England would never cheat, but England didn't trust France about that stuff. At the same time, he didn't want to disappoint America by bringing France along… Well… America would understand, right? With a sigh of defeat, England gave in.

"Alright Francis, you can come…"

"Good~." Chimed the Frenchman.

England didn't have the heart to call America back right at the moment to let him know France was coming… Surely he could let him know before the meeting when he saw him, couldn't he?

That seemed a bit better.

...Probably not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

It was right before the World Meeting, and England was waiting anxiously for America to arrive. The git was probably going to be late again like usual, and that meant that he wouldn't have the chance to tell America France was tagging along for lunch.

Just then, America barged into the room happier than ever to announce his arrival to everyone who didn't care.

"Hello everybody! The totally awesome Hero has finally arrived! I know, I know. You all couldn't wait!"

England, along with most of the other nations, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sit down, git." England commented.

America smiled slightly and went right on over to his his seat and sat down.

"Let us begin this boring ass meeting so it can get over with already. Sound good?"

England's chest began to swell at how happy America seemed right now. Knowing how the American could be, he'd be very upset seeing France come to lunch. Now he regretted not calling America ahead of time and letting him know about France. With a sigh, England glanced to his paper work, and tried to keep his mind off America. That wasn't very easy though with the American blabbing his mouth off at the meeting.

After about two hours of the meeting going rather well for once, Germany called for lunch break. America bounced out of his seat with joy making his way over to England. Cheerfully, he asked,

"So Iggy, decide where you and I are going out for lunch? I'm actually pretty excited seeing you and I haven't done something together in what feels like forever!"

England's heart stung and he had to admit it had been a long time since he's done anything with just America. He was so conflicted about what to do. Before he had a chance to respond to America, France appeared and wrapped an arm around England.

"Mon chere." France cooed while hugging England from behind causing the Brit to jump. "I've changed my mind."

England blinked, and America looked rather puzzled. When France saw America's confused expression, he decided to say more than needed just to set the American off.

"I've decided not to join you for lunch with Amerique even though you begged me so much to join. I've decided to go with Italy. I hope that doesn't upset you or anything mon amour?"

America frowned at this, and England was once again conflicted. Originally, he didn't want France to come, but he knew he would flirt, or something if he was with another nation. France also was setting him up to beg for him to come and in front of America. It was self degrading, plus he didn't want to look so desperate in front of America. France also lied… the last thing England wanted was for America to think he purposely went back on his promise and wanted France to come. So that meant there was only one thing left to do at this point.

Instantly, England grabbed America's wrist and snapped back at France,

"Bloody hell you damn frog! Fine! Go with someone else, I never wanted you to come anyways! I said it was my day with _America_!"

With that said and out of the way, England dragged America by his wrist leaving France behind, and refusing to look back.

Once the two got outside, America pulled his arm away from England and tilted his head curiously while asking,

"England? Did you really _ask_ France to come…?"

England felt a large lump in his throat when America asked that question. Instead of instantly denying everything though, England took in a deep breath and calmly stated,

"No, America… France was just being a big twat. He invited himself, then tried making me jealous, and wanted me to beg for him to join, which I would never do."

"Break up with him then." America stated bluntly.

England stared at America in shock for a moment. Where did that come from? With a sigh, England shook his head softly, and had a bit of a disapproving expression.

"It's not that simple, America…"

America frowned while getting rather irate. He then questioned,

"How so? Just say 'I'm breaking up with you.' It's as simple as that. Not much to it."

"No America," England stated sternly. "It doesn't just work like that. You've never even been in a relationship, so you wouldn't understand."

America had to bite his lip to keep from snapping back at England, but today he wanted England on his side, and if he wanted that, he couldn't start an argument with the Brit. Therefore, America sighed in defeat and nodded slightly, not saying a word.

England was actually surprised that America wasn't continuing the argument. He thought for sure with how stubborn the American was that he would surely have held up an argument or something. However, he decided to just go with it for now.

"So ah… about lunch… heh."

America smiled again and replied,

"Ever think of any place you might want to go?"

England smiled back to America and replied,

"How about we head back to the hotel and I can cook us something!"

America went quiet then started pulling England in the direction of a random café.

"Uh, yeah no. Let's just settle for a café or something… aha!"

England frowned but followed anyways.

America and England had made it to the café that the two had agreed upon going to. It was a nice, quiet place that both the Brit and American could enjoy. The short tension of the topic of France seemed to have completely gone away, and England didn't even seem to mention France, which America liked.

The two nations sat together at a table for two and had lunch. England had some hot tea and a sandwich while America had his typical burger and soda. Only this time, America wanted to try to impress England by not eating like a complete slob. He ate slowly and actually took his time to chew his food which did in turn actually surprise England.

"I'm surprised you haven't shoved that greasy monster down your throat already, America. Nor have you chugged your coke. Are you feeling well?"

America could only chuckle as he nodded his head towards the Brit.

"I'm fine," he commented. "Just uh… trying to be polite…!"

England tilted his head and looked astonished. America just smiled happily at him as he continued to eat his food.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for them until America spotted the next customer to walk into the café. France.

He tried to ignore the Frenchman seeing he also seemed to be with Italy. However, he had to make sure that England didn't notice France. That was the most important thing. If England even caught a glimpse of France with someone else, the jealousy would over throw him and that would leave America alone.

"Hey. Hey England. We should go somewhere else now." America commented while half looking at England and half looking towards France.

England frowned and shook his head.

"I haven't even finished my food, America. Neither have you. Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?"

"Jumpy," America answered quickly. "I'm getting jumpy and want to go for a walk or something. With you though. You know? We still have a half hour before we have to get back to the meeting, so lets not waist any time and go now!"

With that stated America wiped out his wallet, placed some money on the table, grabbed England's wrist and pulled him out of his seat. England yelped and pulled back.

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed. "Let go of me, and stop acting like an obnoxious child!"

America let go and looked to the ground guiltily. Just to his luck that scene caught the attention of both France and Italy. Instantly, France came over, and grabbed England's hand while pulling him gently into his hold.

"L'amour, did that rowdy American hurt you?" France asked in a worried tone.

America frowned, but didn't look at the two. He could tell France was only putting on a show now, and he probably knew America didn't do anything bad. He just wanted to make him look bad in front of England.

As for England, he glared at France, but stayed in his hold. He didn't exactly defend America, but he didn't go against him either. He just growled,

"He didn't do anything, France. He just dragged me by my wrist like an immature child would." He then paused and glanced to France with an annoyed expression. "And I thought you went out with Italy for lunch? What are you doing here?"

France smirked, and pulled England closer and nuzzled England's head. He then wrapped both arms around the Brit's waist and said,

"I just decided to come here with Italy. It's only a coincidence that I ran into you."

Before England could respond, America looked over to the two and frowned. He didn't say anything, but he was hoping to give England a silent message to get rid of France because today was _their_ day. England seemed to have got the message, and pulled away from France, and walked toward America.

"I'm sure. Thank you for the concern France, but I'm still spending the day with America. I haven't spent time with him in awhile."

Not liking where this was going, France decided to instigate America knowing very well how to get the boy's childish and very immature side out very well.

"Really? Spending the whole day with such a childish brat. Well, he is like your little brother, so I understand."

Both England and America seemed to get hit by that comment. England gave France a punch to the shoulder to shut him up, and America turned away from both of them while snapping,

"No I'm _not_. I'm _not _his little brother. I'm his ally and best friend. C'mon, Iggy."

America then took England's hand, and lightly tugged for him to follow. England followed and walked along with America. He wasn't too pleased about what America said, but he also wasn't one for going back on his word. He could only wonder why America wouldn't look him in the eye now...


End file.
